


No Idea What He Was Expecting

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: Silver meets his father's new husband.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	No Idea What He Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Heliosinhell for the ACS Christmas secret santa. I hope you like it!
> 
> Cyrus says trans rights.

Silver himself wasn’t sure why his father was now suddenly contacting him out of the blue, let alone why he had agreed to meet the bastard. Nevertheless, here he was, at the restaurant, waiting for his father to arrive to their meeting.

“What the hell am I doing,” Silver asked his sneasel. 

“Mya,” sneasel answered.

He was just about to leave and stand his bastard of a father up, when said bastard did actually show up, sitting down at Silver’s table.

“Silver,” Giovanni said, with a thin smile, “I’m so glad you agreed to this.”

“Skip the formalities,” Silver interrupted, “What is this about?”

Giovanni’s smile shrank. “Why, can’t a father have lunch with his son?”

Silver just stared at him. He was  _ not  _ going to unpack that.

Giovanni’s smile shrank more. “Fine. I wanted to catch up with you. I have some… news.”

“M-hm.”

“Silver…” Giovanni started, the paused and sighed. “I know that we’ve been distant for a long time, and I… I’ll be the first one to admit that it’s largely my fault.” Giovanni folds his hands on the table. “But there’s something that happened to me that you should know.”

“What is it?” Silver asked, barely wanting to hear the answer.

“I’ve remarried.”

Silver blinked, processing the words for several moments. “What?”

“I’ve gotten-”

“WHAT.”

“-married again, and my new husband has… made me see a lot of things from a new angle.”

Silver was still processing the news. “Wait,  _ husband _ ?!”

“Yes. I’m bisexual, Silver. Anyway, my husband convinced me to reconnect with you, maybe because of his own-”

“You’re  _ bisexual _ ?!”

“Yes. I… I’ve been struggling to accept it myself. Did you hear what I just said?”

Silver was still reeling. His father has married again, to a man  _ and  _ he’s bisexual. That’s too much at once. “Where is he?”

“Who? My husband?” Giovanni asked. “At work, I think. Why, do you want to meet him?”

“What’s his name?”

“Cyrus. He’s from Sinnoh.”

“You didn’t invite me to the wedding.”

Giovanni actually winced. “I-I didn’t think you’d want to come.”

Silver crossed his arms. Giovanni was right, but it would still have been nice to have been invited. “Do you have a pic of him?”

Giovanni’s eyes lit up, just a little. “I do, actually.” He dug his phone out and gave it to Silver.

The lock screen was a photo of Giovanni, smiling, his arm around an angular, thin man with a messy, blue hair. His eyes were steely blue and the man looked like he hasn’t smiled for fifty years and wasn’t eager to start anytime soon. Borderline dead inside. Silver couldn’t even tell how old he was.

Silver wasn’t sure what he had been expecting from the man his father had married, but it wasn’t this.

“So, he told you to talk to me?”

“Well… No. Not exactly.” Giovanni looked away. “But listening to Cyrus talk about his own parents made me think. I realised that I’ve been a terrible father and that I didn’t want you to think of me with the same bitterness as Cyrus thinks of his own parents.”

Silver tilted his head and leaned back. “He didn’t ask you to do this.”

Giovanni hesitated. “No.”

“So I won’t disappoint him if I tell you to go to hell?”

Giovanni frowned. “Probably not.”

“Alright, cool.” Silver stood up. “Go to hell.” Then he walked off, his sneasel skittering after him.

“Fair enough,” Giovanni grunted, to no one in particular.

Silver left the restaurant, only to almost collide with someone. “I’m sorr-” Silver’s words faded out when he saw who he had almost walked into.

Messy, blue hair, dead eyes. Giovanni’s husband.

“Is… everything okay?” the husband asked, barely looking phased by almost being barreled into.

Silver realized he had been staring. “Y-yes, sorry, I-” He looked away and saw a weavile hovering near the man’s leg. It had the same dead-inside look to its eyes as its owner.

The husband narrowed his eyes. “Wait, aren’t you… Silver?”

Ah shit. “Yeah.”

The husband just nods, his eyes drifting to Silver’s weavile. “You’re not going to talk to Giovanni?”

Silver has to hold back a scoff. “No.”

The husband nods again. “I told him that you wouldn’t.”

Silver bristled. “What do  _ you  _ know about me?!”

“Nothing,” the husband admits, still not phased, “But I do know that I would tell my own parents to go to hell if they tried to patch things up between us.”

An involuntary snort escaped Silver. ”Which is exactly what I did.”

The husband’s lip quirked just a little. Was that a smile? ”Excellent. He deserves it. Now if you excuse me, I believe there is a seat free in the restaurant now that you’ve vacated it.”

“Of course.” Silver stepped aside from the door, so  _ Cyrus  _ could get in. “Have a… nice lunch.”

“Thank you,” Cyrus said with a small bow. “I’m sorry Giovanni dragged you here.”

Silver shrugged. At least he knew that the old fart was still alive.

Cyrus hovered for a second, before he pulled out a business card. “Here.”

Silver hesitated, but took it.

“In case you want tips on how to raise your sneasel. I know for a fact how capricious they can be. Or… anything, really. I can make time to talk to you.”

Silver glanced at his sneasel, who just smirked. “Thank you.”

Cyrus gave a shallow bow. “Don’t mention it. Have a nice day, Silver.” 

“You too.”

Cyrus disappeared into the restaurant and Silver went home. Honestly? He hadn’t expected Cyrus to be this chill.

Later that day, Silver found Cyrus’ Chattor profile by half-accident. As he scrolled down the archive, he found tons of posts about astronomy and a surprising amount of memes. For someone so… serious, there were  _ a lot _ of memes on his profile. Silver also thought he saw the trans flag on several posts.

There was also a lot of talking about “G”, who Silver assumed was Giovanni. Some, if not most, of the posts were in a tone best described as “gently roasting”.

Silver smiled down at his phone and followed him. Ten minutes later, he got a notification that Cyrus had followed him back. Another five minutes later, Silver got a DM from him that was just a meme with a sneasel.

Silver snorted and sent a meme back. The two spent a good thirty minutes sending dumb memes back and forth.

But there was something that Silver had to know. “ _ Can I ask you something? _ ” he sent.

The reply came almost immediately. “ _ What is it? _ ”

“ _ Why did you marry Giovanni? _ ”

This time, the reply took a little longer. “ _ He’s charming. And I met him at a… weird time in my life. He gave me the stability I needed at the time. _ ”

Silver stared at the words on the screen. “ _ Is that what you love about him? _ ”

A pause. “ _ Yes. He’s also a really good cook. _ ” And another message: “ _ Is it awkward for you to talk to me because I’m married to your father? _ ”

Silver considered it. “ _ It is a little. But I can bear it. _ ”

“ _ If it gets too much, you can block me anytime. _ ”

“ _ I’ll keep that in mind, thanks. _ ” Silver hesitated. “ _ Are you going to make me talk to him? _ ”

“ _ Ha. No. The only one who should make that call is you. _ ”

Silver smiled a little. “ _ Thanks for understanding. _ ”

“ _ Anytime. _ ”

From there, they started sending each other memes again, until Cyrus had to go.

“ _ It was nice talking to you. And sending memes. We should do this again sometime. _ ”

Silver smiled. “ _ Yeah lol _ ”

Cyrus’ online icon turned grey. Silver sent him one last meme to see when he’d come back, then closed the DM conversation.

He had no idea what he had expected, but he was pleasantly surprised. He had a faint feeling that Cyrus could do better than that old bastard, but he wasn’t about to butt into it.

At least the old geezer was happy, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Silver, I know we've been distant for a long time, but there's something that happened to me that you should know." Giovanni tells his son one say. "What is it?" Silver asks. "I've remarried." "WHAT."
> 
> Sorry that the ending is lame I'm Windy I'm 27 and I never learnt how to end things.


End file.
